Code Veronica X with Leon
by REgamerchic
Summary: Code Veronica with Leon is the way it was suppose to be! Leon&Claire pairing. Rated T for language. Anyways, it's my first fan fic. Finished.
1. Captured

Hey I'm new at this so be nice. Read and review please. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. I don't own Resident Evil, only all the games.

This story is Code Veronica but with Leon. I can't believe they left him out of this game, so I added him in myself.

"Great. Splitting up was a great idea." Claire said sarcastically to herself.

_'Must run faster!'_ Claire thought. She quickly turned the corner and tripped up a little. It wasn't shortly after they arrived that they split up.

Claire noticed she hit a dead end. Even though she lost the guards, she was still screwed. The young Redfield searched around for possibly a crawlspace or a door. She spotted a small window that appeared to be sealed with a metal hatch.

"You take that hallway, I'll take this hallway." A mysterious man shouted. "Roger that." The other guard shouted back."Shit I'm cornered." Claire swallowed helplessly. To her surprise the window magically opened.

"Claire? Come on! Through here." The not so mysterious man yelled reaching out his hand. Without hesitation, Claire took his hand and slid through the window. Leon caught her. "Thanks." She said smiling at him. "Good timing, that's all." He said charmingly. "Shh!" Claire pointed. The 2 guards were right next to the metal window. "What the hell? Are you sure the intruder went this way?" One guard asked. "Yes. I'm sure of it!" the other man answered. "Move out. There's no possible way they could've escaped through here. It had to be the other hall. You stay here while I alert the other guards."

"Yes sir."

On the other side of the wall were the 2 intruders out of breath and tired. "Leon! Thank god!" She whispered hugging him. Claire sat down, desperately trying to catch her breath. "That was too close Claire," Leon said hugging her back. "no more of that splitting up bullshit. That's how you get killed."

"Agreed. Did you find anything?"

"Yea. Apparently there are more bases that we're not aware of."

"What? How many?" Claire was shocked. "I read about one in Antarctica. I mean, that's about the most logical place. Who'd take the time to search out there?" Before Claire could respond she heard a gunshot. "Chris?" She wondered. "Come on then." Leon assured her.

They traveled on to see a dead guard shot in the chest. "It has to be!" Claire urged forward. She ran through the next door only to see 2 guards waiting for her. She turned and locked the door so Leon couldn't follow her. "Claire wait!" Leon shouted. He heard shots hitting the metal door. "It's either me, or both of us." She took off running. "Claire…No!"

As she ran, Leon was desperately trying to break the door down. "Shit!" He said filled with rage. "Claire! Claire!" He knew the sturdy metal door wasn't going to budge, so he stopped.

The 2 guards were chasing and taking shots at her. Luckily, she was too fast for them. Claire was running down a long hall and heard a chopper outside. The mini-gun started spinning and opened fire. It took out the 2 guards and nearly hit her. She lept out of the way to the hallway on her left. She got up quickly and darted toward the end of the hall. The hall behind her was in ruin with glass everywhere. _'If this door is locked…'_ Fortunately, the door wasn't locked. The door flew open and Claire tumbled down the 5 stairs. The chopper lost sight of her and fled. Before she could look around, the sound of guns cocking filled the dark, cool air.

"No! Claire! Claire…" Leon could hear all the commotion and gunshots. He didn't know what to think. He sat in misery and lowered his head in shame. Footsteps were coming closer outside the door, so instinctively, Leon took cover.

The man outside unlocked the metal door and stepped in slowly. He led the way with his gun but looked differently from the guards. Leon leaned back and something next to him creaked. The stranger spun around towards his direction. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Leon stood up slowly, with his hands raised. The man came closer to him. "Don't try anything, or I'll shoot." They stepped into the light so they could see each other. "Move! Now that the door is open, I can follow her." Leon shouted. "Her who?"

"Claire. Step aside."

"Claire? She's here? Who the hell are you and how do you know her?" The stranger commanded. "I'm Leon. We met in Raccoon City. She was looking for her brother. Now let me by!" Leon demanded. Before Leon could pass, the man already took off.

Claire put her hands up to surrender but a propane tank caught her eye. 'That'll do nicely.' She thought. Claire slowly dropped her gun as if to surrender but then caught her gun before it hit the ground and shot the propane tank. The big group of guards were fried instantly. While she was getting up she heard footsteps on the stairs. She raised her gun and met her captor's face. He raised his gun and they glared into each others eyes. "Don't move." He commanded. Claire's gun was empty. The helicopter that was chasing her landed on the rooftop to the building next to them. He took her gun and threw it. "Get up." He cuffed her and led her up the stairs to the chopper.

Leon could here the sound of the chopper. 'That must be Claire!' both men thought. They stood at the explosion and saw a man forcing Claire onto a chopper. They were too late. Leon saw the other man take off and followed behind him. _'What was she doing here? How did she find out about all of this? That guy said Raccoon City. Claire must have gone searching for me and got caught in all of this. How could she have been so reckless? No… how could I have been so reckless? I'm her big brother. She's all that's left as a Redfield.'_ Chris arrived on the rooftop, staring at the sky trying to collect all of his thoughts. He heard footsteps and didn't even bother turning around.

"Who are you and how do you know Claire?" Leon repeated Chris's question. "I'm Chris, Claire's older brother."

"You're…no way! She locked the door so I couldn't follow her." Leon explained. "Sounds like her. Always putting others before her."

"Believe me; I'd trade spots with her in a heartbeat." Leon said turning away. Chris found himself wondering how close they actually are. "She was in Raccoon looking for me right?"

"Yea. That's the first thing she told me after her name."

"Okay, so you guys escaped together, so how did you end up here?" Chris asked. "We got word that you were here. She said she was going by herself because it only concerned her but I told her I was going with her."

"Thanks for going with her." Leon shook his head. "You'll have to tell me the whole story and I'll tell you mine but first we need to get out of this hellhole. I'll call my pilot." Chris pulled out his radio, "Barry come in over."

"This is Barry, loud and clear over."

"Come by the rooftop and pick us up."

"Us?'

"Yea, someone who knows Claire."

"Roger that, over." Barry cut off. The pilot spotted them and set her down. The wind was blowing ferociously without mercy. They boarded the chopper and sat down. "What now Chris?" Barry asked. "Back to the base." Chris answered. The passengers looked out the windows into the moonlight desperately thinking about how they are going to find Claire.

Okay so first chapter is up. Tell me what you think.


	2. Setting out

The 3 men arrived at their base. They all got settled in and ate some food. Chris and Leon exchanged stories and answered each others questions. It was really late now. Barry was in his room sleeping.

"We should try to get some sleep. See you in the morning." Chris said leaving the room.

Chris went to his room and laid face up on his bed with the lights off.

'I can't sleep knowing my sister is in danger.' He rolled over on his side. 'I don't even know where she is. Or how she is. Claire…'

He started getting misty-eyed. Then he thought of another woman he loved. Jill. The way they snuggled close on the plane ride leaving the mansion. They both knew how relieved they were to see each other again, they didn't have to speak. She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hand in return. With that comforting thought, he drifted off to sleep.

Leon sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He figured trying to sleep was useless because the only woman he felt for right now was in danger.

'I could've done so much more. When I see you again…' Then his mind trailed off. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous. Leon had to take his mind off the subject and decided to go on the computer and check his email.

'What the hell else am I gonna do?' He thought. He scanned the letters. 'Junk, junk, junk.' Then he saw a letter that instantly caught his eye. He clicked on it.

_Leon,_

_You probably didn't agree on my decision, but it was either me or the both of us. I'm on a base on Rockfort Island. 158N 25E. An outbreak has occurred here, so be careful. I'm okay for now. I miss you._

_-Claire_

Leon was overjoyed until he saw the word outbreak. "Shit." He cussed under his breath. He immediately went to tell Chris.

"Chris, Chris, wake up!" Leon stormed in.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I got an email from Claire!"

"What! Let me see it!" Chris sprang from his bed and read the letter slowly. Barry heard the commotion and instantly woke up.

"Chris what's going on?" Barry asked yawning.

"It's an email from Claire!"

"Okay so when should we leave?" Leon asked.

"We? No! I'm going alone." Chris snapped.

"You can't be serious. Did you catch the last part? There's been an outbreak!"

"I don't wanna be babysitting you and looking for Claire. I can watch myself." Leon stepped closer, face to face with Chris.

"Baby sitting? You don't even know me! I used to be a cop."

"You don't know me either. I saw my own comrades killed in front of my own eyes, all because of my own shit faced captain betrayed us all!" Chris sneered.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm involved too."

"I said no!" Chris turned away from him. With that Leon stormed out of the room like an upset teenager mad at his parents. He sat alone in the other room.

"The nerve of that guy!" Chris sat down on the couch thinking of a plan of attack.

"Just take him with you." Barry advised.

"What? For all I know it was his fault in the first place that Claire got captured!"

"The kid obviously cares about Claire. He hasn't slept at all." Barry sat next to Chris.

"What if I told you that you couldn't go look for Jill if she got captured?"

"It's not like that though!" Chris stood up and shouted.

"You don't know that though." Barry responded. Then Chris came to that realization.

"You're right. That's why you're my best friend." Chris admitted.

"Back at ya." They gave each other a quick pat on the back. Chris walked over to Leon. He decided to give him a break.

"Ready to go?"

"Really? You mean it?" Leon looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah. I could use your help."

"What about Barry?"

"He'll stay here incase we need him later."

"Okay, let's head out then."

They got their gear ready and boarded the small plane.

"Good luck Chris." Barry waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later Barry." He waved back to his friend.

The plane took off into the beautiful orange and red sky. They both knew exactly what dangers and risks they were making. 'It's all worth it.' Leon thought to himself. 'I'm coming for you Claire.'


	3. More than expected

I cut out some stuff so it would be shorter and less boring. Enjoy!

Both men stepped out of the elevator on their guard. To the right there was an old rusty door and to the left there was a hallway that turned to the right.

"Let's try the door." Chris commanded.

"Okay." Leon agreed.

Chris was a great leader who nobody doubted or questioned. Everyone always had confidence in him. He seemed to have that effect on people.

"Damn, it's locked." Chris cursed.

"The hallway it is then."

They both walked down the hallway to find some zombies shuffling about.

"No problem." Chris grinned.

The monsters fell and were covered in puddles of blood. They continued on through the door and saw a stream of water flowing to the other side of the room. At the end of the room, there was a shotgun hung on a rack waiting for them. Chris led the way until he felt something grab his leg and he was instantly pulled under. The water was 3 feet deep but it was really dirty and murky.

"Chris! Chris!" Leon shouted.

Leon searched the water as thoroughly as possible but he couldn't find him. There was nothing he could do but press on.

"Shit." He muttered. _'I guess the shotgun is mine.' _

He took it off the rack and flinched at the sound of something falling next to him. A rusty metal staircase dropped from above him.

'_Whoa, I'll have to watch where I stand.'_

Leon decided to go up the staircase and see what was up there. A weird looking face was sticking out of the wall. The wall was a cold grey that was dented in many places. One way was an elevator; the other way was a door.

'_I'll try the door first. I hope this place isn't too big.'_

Leon opened the door and smoke was seeping out. He took a peek in, seeing the room was hidden behind the smoke. Leon couldn't see anything; he could only hear zombies groaning and shuffling around. He didn't know what was in there, but he didn't care to find out.

'_The elevator it is.' _He thought.

Leon turned around and went in the elevator. He decided to go up one floor. The gate slid open slowly while Leon stepped out gripping his new toy. Zombies were aware of his presence and shuffled towards him. There were 5 zombies coming his way. The shotgun fired and splattered them into pieces.

'_Good old shoty.' _He grinned.

Leon heard a noise coming from the room across from where he stood. There was a woman with an elaborate purple dress on patting a dead man singing a song. Leon had no clue who she was, or what that meant.

Chris was struggling under the water after Leon left. He stabbed the arm that grabbed him with his knife.

"Take that you bastard."

He stood up and was completely soaked with horrible smelling sewer water. Chris went through the automatic double doors and went up a small built-in staircase. It seemed to be a small containment lab. The lab was all a dull gray and there were 2 huge 8 feet capsules against the wall. He couldn't see in the capsules either which made him nervous. Chris shrugged and heard footsteps behind him. A strange man stood in front of the stairs. Suddenly, Chris realized this man was no stranger. It was the STARS ex-captain who stood in the flesh, in front of his own eyes.

"Wesker? What the hell? How are you still… you died!" He was burning with hatred and rage. The image of Wesker being pierced and thrown by the Tyrant replayed in his mind over and over again.

"I ran into your sister earlier Chris." Wesker paced towards him.

"You never told me how attractive she is." Wesker grinned. He knew exactly how to get to him. That way he would lash out recklessly in anger and Wesker could take advantage.

"Fuck you!" Chris charged toward him.

Wesker dodged with amazing speed. He grabbed Chris by the neck and lifted him against the wall. Chris was now lifted off the floor, gasping desperately for air.

"I got a secret for you Chris. Your sister is in Antarctica with Alexia. You have no idea how much I hate you. You ruined everything!"

Chris got enough strength to punch him in the face. His sunglasses flew off and Wesker turned his head away with his eyes closed. He turned back and opened his eyes. These were not human eyes. They were a piercing red that looked like cat's eyes. Chris looked in amazement and choked even harder while Wesker glared back at him. Then a screen turned on. A blonde haired woman appeared and just started laughing.

Wesker turned, "Alexia?" The screen shut off.

Wesker threw Chris like a doll and stormed out of the room. Chris smashed his back on the giant metal surrounding the capsule and hit the ground hard. He had a huge coughing fit.

_Bang!_

A huge chunk of metal flew out of the capsule. Chris scrambled for his gun and prepared to face whatever came out of it. With another punch the monster was free. The capsule shattered and the monster jumped out. It was about 7 feet tall with only one arm that had a huge span. It was a sickly yellow with a huge claw.

The creature swung at him and missed. Chris dove and tripped the monster with his foot. He fired 5 shots into it and the monster was bleeding lightly. It grabbed a pipe on the ceiling and caught Chris off guard swinging into him, knocking him off his feet. The monster came slowly toward him when the pole from the ceiling fell down on top of Chris's enemy. He took this advantage and cut the head off with his knife.

'_What the hell is that thing?' _

Inside the capsule was a map and a key. The map showed the way to an underground hangar. He stuffed it in his pocket.

'_Our way out. But first I gotta find Leon, but where else could he go?' _

Chris walked back to where they were separated, then noticed the shotgun was gone.

'_That staircase wasn't there before…' _

He ran up the stairs then called the old fashioned elevator. Chris decided to search one floor at a time.

'_I can't believe that asshole it alive.' _

Stepping away from the elevator, he noticed zombie parts scattered around all over. Leon turned around sighed in relief to see Chris.

"What happened to you?" Leon said looking at him pinching his nose.

"I was trapped underwater. You know nothing I can't handle." Chris pulled out the map and the key.

"I found a way out of this shithole. There's an underground hangar on this map I found." Chris explained changing the subject.

"What about Claire?"

"She's not here. She's in Antarctica."

"How do you know that?"

Chris turned around and walked towards the elevator. He didn't want to get into it right now.

"I'll explain later." He said brushing himself off.

With that, Leon followed behind him. They took the elevator to the top floor and saw a set of double doors.

"This way." Chris pointed.

They found themselves outside. It was dark now and barely visible.

"Stop," Leon whispered. "I hear something."

Chris stopped and listened. He didn't hear anything, but the lights were dim and he didn't want to take any chances. 2 zombie dogs turned the corner. They both immediately opened fire. Both dogs ran full speed toward them but didn't even touch either of the men. They both continued on and saw a huge tank blocking the way.

"This is where the lift is supposed to be, but this damn tank is in the way!" Chris explained.

They both looked at the tank to find a way to move it. Leon stumbled upon a red button and pressed it. The tank started up and moved. Chris hit the call button and the lift surfaced.

"Let's go. This should be the hangar."

Leon followed Chris off the lift and Chris inserted the key and the doors opened.

"Someone tried hard to keep this hidden." Leon mentioned.

"Not good enough though."

They stepped in the spacious room and saw a big jet.

"The way out I presume? You know how to fly that thing right? Cause I don't." Leon asked nervously.

"I was in the Air Force a while back, relax."

Both men jumped in and Chris started the engine. The rooftop opened up and Chris lifted the jet up into the dark moonlit sky and took off. They were silent the whole way, too busy going through the thoughts racing in their heads.

'_I know you are alive Claire, because my heart is still beating.' _Leon thought.

'_I'm getting closer now Claire. Just hold on. It seems like everyone I care about is in danger. Fucking Wesker.' _Chris suddenly tensed.

'_He played a huge part in this. First chance I get…he's gonna die for all the pain and death he's caused for my comrades and friends.' _He looked back at Leon to see him sleeping.

'_Rest up Leon. You'll need your strength so you can finish strong._'


	4. Reunited at last

Thanks for reviewing everyone. Sorry some of these chapters are so short; it's just that I got 3 brothers who are addicted to the computer. Enjoy!

Chris dozed off a while but came to when he saw the base.

'_I guess an outbreak occurred here too. Damn Umbrella can't even keep track of all the chaos they create.'_

"Yo Leon, wake up!" Chris shouted.

"Are we there yet?"

Chris was bringing the jet down for a landing.

"Yep. Let's go. Claire is here for sure." Chris assured Leon and himself.

They found a double door that led out of the hangar.

"Here Chris, take this shotgun. I kept it safe for you." Leon handed it to him.

"I thought you lost it through that whole ordeal. I'll take it." Chris smiled.

They stood in the hallway and saw an elevator. Chris hit the call button. Without warning, something broke the floor under Chris and he fell.

"Chris!" Leon yelled.

Leon heard shooting, but he couldn't see anything. He kept yelling for Chris but Chris couldn't hear him over his shotgun.

He was shooting at a huge reptile-like thing that walked like a human. It was really quick and agile.

'_I've encountered these before at the mansion.'_

One more shot did the trick because the hunter collapsed to the ground. The firing finally ceased.

"Chris you okay down there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Chris yelled.

"What do you suggest now?"

"Keep going. I'll find a way up there; we don't have time to waste." Chris insisted.

"Okay."

'_Wow, Claire wasn't kidding when she said her brother was tough.'_

Enough said. They went their separate ways.

He stood looking up at the gaping hole wondering how he was going to get back up there. From where Chris was standing, it was getting colder by the second.

'_What is this some kind of freezer?'_

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark. While reloading his shotgun, he heard a loud cracking sound coming from multiple places inside the room.

'_What the hell?'_

He sprinted toward the door.

Leon stood up and took the elevator to the next floor. When the elevator opened he went left. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards him coming faster. With his magnum out, Leon fired at the huge reptile creature. One shot put a huge hole in its chest. With blood gushing everywhere, the Hunter screamed and dropped to the ground.

A set of double doors stood in front of him. He opened the doors slowly and stepped in. A huge staircase stood in front of him. It looked like an elegant mansion with a large painting at the top of the stairs. Leon started searching the spacious room. Walking toward the back of the stairs, a huge cocoon caught his eye. It was thick, and a sickly yellow color.

'_What could've done this?'_

He examined closer and pulled some of the covering away.

"Claire!" Leon overwhelmed with happiness.

Carefully cutting the cocoon open, he brushed the remains off and laid her down next to him, holding her up. Leon stroked her hair gently, looking at her with nothing but love and relief. He took off his jacket and covered Claire with it.

"Even all you've been through, you still look beautiful." Leon whispered.

Claire slowly came to. She sat up slowly.

"Leon? Is it really you?" She touched his cheek.

"Yes. I'm here. It's good to see you safe." He hugged her in return.

"I can't believe you came for me. After what I did…I'm sorry." Claire had eyes full of regret.

He stood gazing at her and thinking.

'_You're safe now, that's all that matters.' _He stood in mid-daydream.

"Leon, say something. What are you thinking about?" She stepped towards him.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You really worried me. I didn't know what to think. But then I remembered how you survived Raccoon City on your own, and how strong of a person you really are." He said sincerely.

"I didn't know if you were going to get my letter or not."

Claire hugged him in a romantic kind of way. Leon of course returned the feeling, but he was confused.

"_Is this a 'good to see you' hug or 'I'm scared, hold me' or 'I love you' hug." _

They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Awe how sweet. Now who is this handsome man?" A blonde-haired woman asked holding a sniper rifle. She was on the floor above them.

"Alexia? I thought you weren't real." Claire was confused.

"In the flesh girl. After your accident I took care of Steve for you. Poor boy, all he did was scream your name." Alexia chuckled.

'_Who is this Steve guy? Sounds like they have a thing for each other.' _ Leon thought.

"What have you done with him?"

"You might not recognize him when you see him. I better tend to him now." She turned and walked through into the next room.

"That bitch! Come on! We got to find him." Claire said angrily.

"But what about Chris? I got separated from him a while back. I thought he'd be here by now."

"Chris! He's here! Where?" Claire's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not sure. It's your call, but I'm not leaving you again."

Claire stood pondering for a while, unsure what to do.

"NO!" A loud scream came from up above. She was positive it was Steve. Claire sprinted up the steps towards the door. Leon followed close behind.

'_She chose him over Chris? This guy must mean a lot to her. I should've acted sooner. Now it's too late.'_ Leon was mentally kicking himself.

Claire took off her jacket and hung it on the door knob.

"This way Chris will find us."

"Good idea." Leon agreed.

They stepped inside the next room. There was a fireplace, couches, a table, and a chest in the corner. Claire opened the chest and found all her belongings in there.

"My stuff. Alexia must have put these here." She picked up her handgun, the bullets, and then grabbed the bow gun and the arrows.

"Come on." She led the way to the next room. There was a small hallway that turned right. The door on the left was locked, so they used the door at the opposite side. They walked into what looked like a prison of some sort with cells on both sides, a door to the right, and a staircase at the end. Leon tried the door, and to his surprise it was open. Claire was looking at a folder explaining the self destruct system and escape route. A card key dropped from the files.

Leon noticed a huge gate with black metal bars standing in the way of whatever was down this dead end hall.

'_How does that open? Gotta be a switch somewhere…' _

"Leon I found us a way out!"

"That's the best news I've heard today. Other than you being alive." He said sincerely.

Claire blushed. Changing the subject she said, "Great, how do we get this gate out of the way?"

"Maybe it's not important. Looks like a dead end to me anyways."

Claire headed for the door, but on her way out a card reader caught her eye. She swiped the card through and the gate rose.

"Well alright Claire, let's go." Leon led the way down the hallway.

There were statues of knights on each side. It wasn't very spacious either. When they got close enough they noticed there was a person strapped in a chair with a huge axe across his body.

"Steve!" Claire ran to him.

Leon noticed a switch and hit it. He was unbound, but the axe held him still.

"Claire? Is that you Claire?"

"Yes. Leon, help me with this thing." They all tried to lift it but it was too heavy.

"No, it's too heavy."

"Who is this guy? Is this your bro?"

"No this is Leon."

'_Oh yea the great Leon who saved your life. That guy you wouldn't shut up about on the plane. I saved your life too you know.' _

Both men stared at each other with jealousy burning in their eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Claire asked filled with concern.

"That crazy woman told me, she was going to perform the same experiment on me, as she did on her own father, she's completely insane-ah!" His heart was pounding faster and faster.

"Steve? What's wrong?" Claire was concerned. He pushed her away.

"Stay back! He's mutating. We gotta get out of here." Leon yelled.

"But-"

"Help me-Claire!" His voice broke and deepened instantly. Steve was slowly transforming.

"Claire come on! I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." Leon said grabbing her arm.

When she came to that realization, she took off running. Leon was firing shots at Steve. Steve was 9ft tall with bumpy, pale green skin. His eyes were a fiery red with an axe in his hand.

"Leon the gate is closing!" They both knew if they didn't make it passed the gate, they were screwed. Claire got her explosive bow gun arrows out and held Steve off so Leon could catch up. With the gate almost ¾ shut, they dove under it barely making it. Claire ran for the door, but it was locked.

"The door's locked!" Claire panicked.

"What? Shit! Stay back!"

Steve was pounding at the gate with his axe. Suddenly a long snake creature broke through the brick wall. Claire and Leon were caught off guard and were thrown back. The creature wrapped itself around Leon. His magnum dropped to the floor. Claire stood up slowly trying to regain balance. She dove for the magnum.

Steve successfully broke through the gate and went for the closest object possible which happened to be Leon. She was shooting at Steve and it was weakening him. Blood was dripping from him, and he was slowing down. The creature actually dropped to his knees. The snake smashed Leon hard to the floor and threw Claire against the wall.

He hit his head hard and everything went black. The mutated Steve built up enough strength to rise and headed to finish Leon off. One blow with the axe, that's all it would take. Claire knew this and she was out of options. Leon was out cold and Steve crushed the weapons. With slight hesitation she dove over Leon.

"Steve, no!" She screamed and grasped Leon tight.

Steve already had his weapon raised, but then he remembered the face of Claire Redfield and how much he loved her.

"Claire!" He yelled.

He dropped the axe and fell to the ground. The snake creature took hold of the axe and stabbed Steve. He shrieked and fell over onto the ground.

"Steve no!" Claire screamed. He lay lifeless with the axe stuck in his back. The snake creature fled back into the wall as if it wanted them alive still. Claire knew Steve was dead. She accepted it easier than she thought she would. She didn't even shed a tear. That wasn't her way, never was. Leon and Chris were her concern now.

Claire sat next to Leon and was shaking him.

"Leon, wake up. Please wake up." She pleaded.

"I need you now." She held him across her lap with his head resting on her shoulder, waiting for her hero to wake up.


	5. Steve's demise

So this is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chris was standing in the doorway of the entrance that had an eerie resemblance to the Spencer Estate.

'_Great, another mansion.' _

Chris knew someone had to have come through this way because he noticed the dead hunter outside. His attention was drawn to a jacket hanging on a doorknob upstairs.

'_That's Claire's jacket! She's nearby.' _

The doorknob was turning and the jacket fell off. Instinctively, he ran for cover behind a pillar. A blonde haired woman in a purple dress stepped through the door. It was the same woman he saw on the monitor and the same woman Wesker called Alexia.

'_I wonder what her role in all of this is?'_

Suddenly, Wesker busted through the front door.

"At last, I've found you Alexia. You're responsible for the creation of the T-Veronica virus, and now the only existing sample is in your body. I want it, now!"

"You want it? You are not worthy of its power." Alexia chuckled.

She was slowly walking down the stairs, transforming. Her whole body was surrounded by flames, and then cooled into a steel color. Walking towards Wesker she slapped him. He flew through the air and landed on his feet. Displaying the power she was talking about, she sent fire out of her hands. He ran on the corner of the wall and jumped to punch her in the face. Wesker rolled then stood up. Alexia was shaken, then sent flames Chris's way. He dove just in time.

"Chris."

"Wesker."

The ex-captain ran towards him but Alexia separated them with the fire. She looked at Wesker with her murderous eyes.

"Chris, since you're one of my best men, I'll let you handle this." He fled through the front door.

Chris tried for the stairs, but was too late. They were set a flame. He knew his only chance was the shotgun. Scrambling for the shotgun, he had to watch Alexia from the corner of his eye and dodge the fire. She slowly followed him. He gripped it and took a couple of shots without much effort. It only took a couple of shots until he heard the desperate sound of his gun going dry. (Click)

'_Shit! No, not now!' _

There was no time to reload because Alexia was coming faster. The only other thing he had was his berretta and his knife.

'_That'll have to do.'_

Without hesitation, he fired with his berretta. All 10 shots hit. More flames came his way, he kept running. He didn't even notice that he was running into a corner. All he was worried about was dodging the fire she managed to throw at him. She saw the opportunity and ran for him. Chris was helplessly cornered. He turned around and saw a wall of flames in front of him. That didn't stop him from firing.

'_Why won't you die?' _

Alexia moved in for the kill and grabbed Chris by the neck. His neck was slowly getting hotter and tighter. His last chance fell to the ground. All he had left was his knife. That seemed pretty useless now since the gun didn't do much. Chris took his knife and gutted her hard. The fire ceased, and she dropped to the ground instantly.

"I'll take my knife back thanks." He grabbed all his stuff and headed for the stairs.

Chris knew that she wouldn't give up that easy, and that he would face her later. And she would be stronger. Wasting no time he continued on through the door Alexia came through and ran down the L shaped hallway. He didn't even notice the door on the left of him and went through the door that led to where the prison was. The door slammed against the wall.

'_What is this, a prison?'_

Luckily Chris found some ammo. He remembered to reload his shotgun and searched the area. Not even aware of it, Claire was on the other side of the door he was next to.

'_I'll try this door later.'_

Chris found a staircase that lead to a high security door. There was an indentation that looked like a dragonfly. The door was reinforced with durable steel. Chris headed back down the stairs.

"Dammit!" He cursed and punched the door hard.

'_How the fuck am I going to find you now Claire? Where the hell are you?'_

He sighed in defeat.

Claire was startled from the sudden bang at the door.

"Who's there? Can you open the door for me?"

Chris heard a desperate feminine voice that sounded a lot like Claire.

"Claire? Is that you Claire?"

"Chris? Oh Chris, you really are here!" She stood up and ran towards the door.

"Are you okay? Have you seen Leon?"

"He had a hard fall is all. He's fine though. Can you get this door open?"

"No, it's locked. Is there another way-"

"Take this," Claire interrupted sliding the binder with the information about the self-destruct under the door.

"it's all you need to know about the self-destruct sequence. Activate it, that way all the doors will unlock."

"Okay." Chris agreed. He took the binder and ran up the stairs. The dragonfly key was surprisingly set in place.

'_What the hell?'_

There was no time to ask questions. Chris opened the door and blasted the zombies in his way and then input the code. Sirens were blaring from every direction.

"The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately." A recorded message played. As Claire predicted the door unlocked.

"Good job Chris." She turned around and saw Leon getting up.

"We're still alive? What's that noise?"

"Come on. Chris is waiting for us." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

They were halfway up the stairs when Alexia started them afire. Claire and Leon jumped off the stairs. Chris had to face Alexia alone.

"You okay?" Leon helped Claire up.

"Yea, there's an emergency elevator this way." She led the way.

They dashed in then it closed. It stopped then opened back up. The surviving duo ran down the hall and was stopped.

"Claire, I'm sorry your boyfriend had to die. That was Alexia's doing really." A voice from the shadows said coolly. Wesker came out of the shadows slowly.

"Shut up you bastard! Leave us alone!" Claire screamed.

"I suppose you didn't enjoy our last confrontation? You were the perfect bait to lure Chris here. I thank you for that." Wesker walked closer.

"You're the captain who betrayed your team. Chris told me about you." Leon shouted stepping in front of Claire.

"So he got around to mentioning me did he?"

"You're just an asshole betrayer." Leon snapped.

Wesker saw Leon gripping his gun.

"Drop your gun. Now!" Wesker demanded.

"You're unarmed. What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"This." Wesker used his superhuman speed and appeared instantly behind Claire, with one arm around her neck, the other on her shoulder.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Leon begged. He slid his gun a few feet away from himself.

"Leon, go find Chris." Claire shouted.

"How noble of you Claire. I'm really sorry about all this, I really am. This shouldn't involve such a beautiful girl such as you. Too bad you're related to such scum like Chris." Wesker started examining her face too close for comfort.

"Back the fuck off you psycho!" Leon shrieked stepping closer.

"You're just a shit faced coward. Come over here and fight me."

"Mr. Kennedy, you have no idea what you're up against." In fact, he didn't.

"You seem to know me. How's that possible?"

"I know very well about your trip through Raccoon City. Someone was there to inform me of your whereabouts. I know you've met her. She almost died because of you." He cursed.

"Almost? You mean…" Leon stood in shock, almost forgetting that Claire was in danger.

"I had to save her life. She's very helpful." Wesker added.

"Who? What is he talking about?" Claire asked.

"You don't know Ada? Right, you guys never met." Wesker said.

'_She must have thrown me that rocket launcher that saved my life.' _ Claire thought.

Chris shot Alexia with the magnum he found a few times. She mutated into something 10 times bigger than the Tyrant, but not nearly as threatening. She was stuck to the ground and had wings like a dragonfly. Sure she was stationary, but she had other ways to get to him. A huge tail whipping around for one, then there was grapefruit sized insects coming out of her attacking him. Chris just smashed them to pieces. He also had to watch out for the poison that she spit out of her mouth.

'_When is that thing gonna be done charging?'_

Alexia whipped her tail and knocked Chris off his feet. It came back to crush him but he rolled out of the way. He shot what was left of the shotgun. The creature was moving slower. She was weakened enough so she fled her body and flew around spitting poison and swooping at him. Chris looked over and noticed the linear launcher was done charging.

'_Finally.'_

Carefully dodging the raining poison, he grabbed the linear launcher. He fired several times but missed.

'_Damn, she's too quick. Gotta anticipate the shot.'_

That is the rule of a great marksman. Time was quickly winding down.

"2 minutes until detonation." The voice reminded him.

Chris held it up and hit her at last.

"Bullseye." He sighed in relief.

Before she exploded, Chris dove towards the stairs and ran in the elevator.

'_Great, now where did Claire run off to?'_

Alright that's it for chapter 5. Only one more long chapter to wrap it up, or just 2 more. It depends how much time I have.


	6. Maybe not

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Enjoy!

Suddenly there was an explosion coming from up above.

"What was that?" Leon said changing the subject from Ada.

"Chris!" Claire shouted.

"Damn it! You have no idea how much I hate your brother." He turned her head looking at her. Claire was tired of these mind games Wesker was playing with them. She had her mind set on taking action. Secretly, she drew her knife and impaled him in the chest. Wesker dropped to his knees. Claire rightfully took her knife back and ran towards Leon. Leon stood shocked at how brave and determined she was to live.

Wesker's anger intensified instantly. He underestimated this girl. She was no ordinary defenseless girl; she was a Redfield. Blood was slowly dripping from his chest.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Claire look out!" Leon shouted.

When she turned around Wesker stood with the gun in his hand. He fired one bullet at Claire. It was soaring in the air straight towards her chest. In Claire eyes, time slowed down. She never expected to die by a bullet with her fight against umbrella. Right before the bullet tasted her flesh, she was pushed. Claire fell to the ground and Leon fell beside her. In confusion, she stood up looking down at Leon.

"Leon? Leon? No!" Claire sat next to him shaking him profusely.

She was blinking back tears. Just the thought of Leon not being around anymore, and the way he willingly changed her fate. He took a bullet in the chest just as he did for Ada.

"Leon please, wake up." Claire was just about to lose it and break down.

'_It should've been me. How could I have been so reckless? How is he not hurt?'_

"Wasn't the first bullet he took for a woman. Tough break for you though. You'll be going home empty handed. It's been a bad day for you." Wesker was stepping closer.

"Love gets in the way of things. It's everyone's weak spot. That's how Ada 'died'. She couldn't stand the thought of losing-"

"Fuck you! I won't hesitate to stab you again now back off. What the hell did we do to you?" She stood up screaming.

"That was no more than a fluke. More than you know. Now follow me and play along." He pointed the gun at her.

On his way to the elevator Chris saw Wesker holding his sister prisoner.

"Chris!" Claire pleaded.

"Claire? No!" He dashed towards them.

"Move." Wesker pushed her. They were gone; it was like they disappeared. Chris ran pushing zombies out of the way. He furiously busted into the next room.

"Let her go Wesker! You don't want her."

"You're right, but it's the best way to get to you. Ha!"

Suddenly the room started shaking. Somehow it slipped everyone's mind that the place they were standing in was going to explode soon. Chris knew Wesker was desperate to crush him, which gave him an idea.

"There's no time for standing around. This place is gonna blow. Are you going to face me or just stand behind Claire like a sissy bitch?" Chris remarked.

With that, Wesker pushed Claire aside. She fell to the ground, and then sprang for Chris. Chris embraced his sister but refused to take his eyes off Wesker.

"I came for Alexia, but killing you is even better."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Alexia is finished."

"That's no longer a concern to me. I have Steve to work with."

"What?" Claire was shocked at this man's wickedness and knowledge.

"Steve?" Chris never met him but was worried because Claire was shook up about what he said.

"He still has the T-Veronica virus in him. Maybe he can come back alive just as I did, and be able to see your sister again."

"You freak!" Chris sneered.

"Don't you touch him!" Claire ran forward but Chris stopped her.

"I'm sorry dear, but my men have already taken him."

"You get out of here Claire."

"But what about-"

"As a surviving member of STARS, I have to handle this. Where's Leon?"

"That bastard shot at me, so he jumped in front of me and…" She started tearing up again and couldn't speak.

"You son of a bitch Wesker!" Chris screamed stepping closer to him. Wesker only laughed.

"Just go to the plane. Wait for me there." Chris commanded.

"I can't lose you too Chris. You're all I have left." Chris turned and nodded.

Claire ran off towards the plane. She looked in the place where Leon was shot, but she didn't see him.

"Leon? Where are you?" She sighed.

'_It doesn't make any sense. There is no blood trail or anything. Wesker probably had someone take him away. Leon, my hero saved me yet again. Now he'll never know how much I care.'_

"This is for all my comrades who you all killed." Chris stood tall and confident.

"I don't know where you get your confidence." Wesker threw his sunglasses and started towards Chris. Chris backed away into some metal poles. He quickly grabbed one and swung at him. Wesker just raised his arm to block it and the pole bent. Chris was awestruck. Wesker smiled, yanked the pole from him and kicked him. Chris flew across the room and blanked out for a second.

The base was shaking and parts of the ceiling were falling. Chris stood up and Wesker hooked him twice in the face. Then he grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. One more punch was all it took for Chris to fall. While Chris was getting up Wesker was talking.

"Sure I'm not human anymore, but look at all the power I've gained!" He stood tall then did an uppercut move and Chris was flat on his back.

'_How is he still moving? This is pretty fun though. Time to finish him off.'_

"Impressive, don't you think?"

A bundle of heavy iron poles caught Chris's eye. They were held together by a chain.

'_All I have to do is hit that lever.'_

Wesker jumped up to pound a hole through Chris, but to his surprise, Chris elusively dove out of the way and hit the lever. Wesker missed him and shattered the ground. Then he was struck by several iron poles raining down on him. Chris breathed heavily but saw him rise out of the pile. In disbelief, he rose ready to fight again. Wesker stepped closer and lost his balance trying to walk.

"You'll have to do better than that Chris." Wesker stood without a scratch on him.

'_He wasn't even affected by it at all. Just lost his balance for a second is all. How did he get this way?'_

A bar from the ceiling fell, Chris turned away to avoid the fire. The bar fell separating the two men. When he turned back, Chris noticed Wesker's face was burned. The base was falling apart all around them. Small debris from the ceiling continued to fall down on them. They came to the realization that there was only seconds left until the place would collapse and explode.

"I'd love to kill you where you stand but I gotta save my own ass. Next time we meet, don't count on another." Wesker smiled cunningly.

"Next time."

"Until we meet again." Wesker stood around the flames laughing. There were slight explosions surrounding him.

Chris ignored him and immediately ran for the door to the plane.

Claire refused to give up on Leon, because he refused to give up on her. She tore apart the room looking for Leon's unconscious body.

Chris already made it to the plane.

'_Looks like we'll make it out in time. Time to leave this crazy place.'_

To his surprise, Claire wasn't aboard.

"Claire! Claire!" He shouted. Chris sprinted out of the plane and ran to the other door he saw. He stormed in and saw Claire tearing apart the room in a furious rage.

"Leon! Leon!" She screamed.

"Claire we gotta move. This place is about to go down."

"No, I gotta find Leon!" Chris yanked her arm.

"He's gone Claire. We got to leave, now!" His voice was immense. She was surprised at the sound of his voice. It all came together for her though.

"Okay." Claire admitted in defeat. After all, it's what Leon would want her to do.

Claire followed tightly behind Chris. The ground rumbled like an earthquake. The siblings were running towards the door when a monstrous chunk of the ceiling smacked Chris in the head. He dropped to the ground; out in an instant.

"Chris! Wake up!" Claire was shaking him nervously. She knew there was no way she could drag him to the plane. Even if she could, Claire had no idea how to fly a plane. There was nothing she could do. She sat holding Chris helplessly with tears streaming down her face; closing her eyes preparing to face the dark, cold, face of death.

I hate to leave the story on a cliff hanger like this, and I bet you do too, but I don't have time to finish it in one chapter.

made in heaven


	7. This is it

So this is it: the final chapter. Enjoy!

"Thanks for coming Barry." The man said standing talking into the radio he found in a plane.

"No problem. I just hope we're not too late." Barry landed the plane right next to the plane Leon and Chris used to get to Antarctica.

Claire heard a plane landing.

"Huh?" She looked over and saw a man standing in the dim doorway. It was too dark to see who exactly. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath. She gripped the gun nervously ready to pull the trigger. The man seemed unaware of her presence, and kept running. Claire stood up pointing her gun at the mystery man.

"Hold it! Please help me." Claire begged.

It was the sound of a familiar woman in crisis. "Claire? Is that you?" The stranger ran towards her. His stomach was aching with pain.

"Leon?" She recognized the voice right away. Claire didn't need a face to know it was him. She wanted more than anything just to hold him and hear what happened to him, but the whole base was going to explode.

"1 minute until detonation." The voice from overhead informed them.

"Time to go." Leon started towards the door.

"Wait. It's Chris. He's out cold and I can't lift him."

Leon didn't even notice him. He ran back and lifted him over his shoulder.

"I got him, let's go." With Chris on his shoulders, Leon led the way to the copter that Barry was waiting in.

"Go Barry go!" Leon commanded.

Claire, Chris, and Leon were safely aboard the copter. Just as they boarded, Barry was already off the ground.

"Hold on." Barry turned his head and grinned.

The helicopter flew up as fast as it possibly could. Claire was getting queasy. She wasn't used to going so high so fast. When they were a safe distance away, the whole place exploded to pieces. Leon laid Chris carefully on the floor. Both of them have never seen an explosion quite like this. The wind escaping from the blast shook the plane back and forth furiously.

"What's wrong with him?" Barry asked.

"He got knocked out when a huge ceiling chunk hit him in the head." Claire explained.

"So he's okay?" Barry asked concerned.

"He's fine." Claire reassured him.

"Thanks to you Leon." Claire hugged him and he had his arms around her instantly.

'_This is where I belong.' _Leon thought to himself. He noticed Barry was eavesdropping on the conversation and he smiled back at him.

"I suppose you wanna know what happened to me." Leon looked deep into Claire's eyes.

"I was about to ask." She smiled with her hand touching his cheek.

"Uh…wha?" Chris groaned, slowly getting off of the ground.

"Chris? You're awake!" Claire came over to hug him.

Chris was taking in the new surroundings. They were in a small helicopter that looked a lot like the one he rode in on the way back from the mansion disaster.

"What happened? I take it we made it?"

"We sure did. On the way out you got knocked out by a piece of the ceiling falling, then Leon showed up and carried you to the plane." She was getting tired of explaining that story now.

"I thought Wesker shot you." He sat down and looked at Leon.

"Bulletproof vest." Leon smiled. "It still hurt like a bitch, but busted ribs are better than dying."

"Agreed. But who's flying this thing?" Chris asked.

"Well Barry was nice enough to give us a lift. I contacted him through the other plane that we took." Leon explained.

"Barry?" Chris walked to the front of the plane and sat next to him.

"Well look who woke up from his nap. Good to see you're ok."

"You're one hell of a friend Barry." He slapped him on the back.

"You're the most reliable person I know. Thanks for saving the day." Chris smiled.

"Me? I wouldn't know where to find you if it wasn't for Leon. You'll have to tell me about your adventure."

Chris sighed, "Later. I'm really tired and I ache all over." He leaned back in the chair and stretched while yawning.

"Sure thing." Barry looked over and Chris already had his eyes closed.

'_Leon is really something else. He took a bullet for Claire, then carried me to the plane and contacted Barry. Not to mention he insisted on going on this whole mission. He must have a thing for Claire. I'll have to keep an eye on that.' _Minutes later, he dosed off into a deep sleep.

"Bulletproof vest huh? Let's take a look at that wound shall we?" She pulled off his vest gently and saw his rock hard abs. Claire was more than slightly aroused. She saw a huge purplish, greenish bruise forming from the bullet he saved her from. She gently rubbed his stomach with her slender fingers. Leon put his arm around her waist and drew her into him.

"You're amazing Leon. Just when I thought I lost you, you come back and save the day." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"A second later and I would've been crushed."

"Good timing is all." She was surprised at how modest he was.

"You're crazy just to voluntarily come on a mission like this." They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I came because I love you Claire. After the Raccoon incident, we connected you know?" Usually when Leon tries to tell a woman how he feels, he stumbles. But to his surprise, he came confidently through.

"I mean, even though your bro didn't want me to come along." He added.

"Sounds like him. Always trying to protect everyone." She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too Leon." They both smiled looking at each other. They finally locked lips and kissed for the first time. It was a sweet and innocent first kiss.

"It's a long trip home and I gotta catch up on a lot of sleep I missed cause of you." He said playfully.

"Cause of me? I didn't sleep either." Claire yawned. "Let's catch up together." Claire smiled. Leon arched his eyebrow.

"Good idea." Leon smiled back.

The young lovers fell asleep holding each other in the back of the copter. Behind them was one less Umbrella lab they had to worry about. The sun was peeking out of the horizon surrounded by the endless sky. It was a beautiful purple swirled with red, and the smoke rising higher and higher. The sight of justice.

'_You were worth the trouble Claire.' _Leon thought to himself, already half asleep.

'_No major loss for me. I obtained the virus, and a new puppet.' _Albert Wesker sat in his submarine planning what to do next.

Alright, so I totally finished! Yea I know it took long enough. I'm going to try and start another story soon that involves that will start where this story leaves off. It will also include Jill and more of Barry. Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
